1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object (a product including a machine, a manufacture, and a composition of matter) and a method (a process including a simple method and a production method). In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device and a driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for reducing the power consumption of semiconductor devices such as microcomputers have been developed.
An example of such a semiconductor device is a microcomputer in which supply of power supply voltage to a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and the like can be stopped in a period during which supply of power is not necessary (see Patent Document 1, for example).